My Friendzone Ends in My Gravestone
by Furuchisa
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy berteman baik sejak kecil,tapi hanya berbicara sepulang sekolah. Lucy menjauh,tidak tahan mendapat cibiran dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari orang yang menyukai Natsu. Natsu tidak suka dengan sikap Lucy,tapi Lucy tidak punya pilihan lain. "Ini seperti friendzone, Gray"/"Itu karena kau tak pernah berani mengatakannya"/"Dia sudah meninggal"/"Gali saja kuburannya".
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail ©** **Hiro Mashima**

 **My Friendzone Ends in My Gravestone**

.

 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy terpaku di depan Natsu yang terbujur lemas di depannya, darahnya kemana-mana, merambat ke kemeja seragamnya juga, syukur refleks kemanusiaannya masih aktif, ia menelfon rumah sakit pusat Fiore, lalu kembali diam meraba-raba cairan merah mengerikan di hadapannya. Suara ambulans merayap mendekat, jalanan sepi lenggang, hanya ada dia, Natsu, dan tiga orang lain yang sedang sial dan terbujur lemah di aspal. Lucy kaku, ia membiarkan paramedis mengurus Natsu, sementara beberapa dari mereka menanyai Lucy. Percuma, Lucy terlanjur syok di tempat. Beberapa orang tadi menggiringnya masuk ambulans juga, asumsi dari mereka saja, jikalau ternyata Lucy terluka pula.

.

"Nona Heartfilia, silahkan masuk" seorang suster membukakan pintu. Lucy mengangguk lemah dan berdiri. Ia tidak apa-apa, hanya sebagian darah Natsu menempel pada tangan dan kakinya, itupun sudah dibersihkan oleh suster, ia sudah cukup tenang, tapi sungguh, manusia mana yang tidak khawatir melihat orang yang dikenalnya pingsan bersimbah darah?

"Selamat sore" sapa dokter paruh baya di depannya. "Aku Porlyusica, aku yang merawat dan mengobati temanmu tadi" Lucy mengangguk dan melirik jas dokter di depannya yang sedikit terkena darah. "Pasti kamu sudah menunggu sangat lama"

"Selamat sore" jawab Lucy, ramah. "Kurasa, ya," sekarang Lucy memandang jam dinding. Benar saja, ia tadi pulang sekolah jam empat sore dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam. Selama itu Lucy diam di ruangan tempat suster membersihkan darah yang melekat padanya, kemudian ia tertidur di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya, saya berdiri beberapa meter dari sana, saya tidak tertabrak" Lucy menggigit bibir. Suaranya menggantung ketika menyebut kata _tertabrak_.

"Syukurlah. Kamu bisa menengok temanmu setelah keluar dari ruanganku, Nak. Kepalanya terbentur keras, ia juga kehilangan banyak darah, lambungnya juga pendarahan, pasti ia ditabrak dengan mengerikan" dokter Porlyusica menunduk sedih. Lucy mengatupkan mulutnya. Separah itukah? Ah, ya, darahnya saja begitu banyak.

"Bisa saya lihat sekarang?" tanya Lucy takut-takut. Porlyusica mengiyakan, berjalan mendekat pintu dan membukakan pintunya untuk Lucy. Gadis berambut pirang itu membungkukkan badan, berterima kasih dan keluar ruangan dokter Porlyusica diikuti seorang suster yang akan mengantarnya ke ruangan Natsu.

"Suster, apa teman saya sudah sadar?"

"Belum, Nona. Ah, ya, sedari tadi Anda belum pulang, apa Anda sudah memberitahu keluarga Anda bahwa akan pulang larut?"

"Saya tinggal sendiri di sini, Suster" Lucy terkikik. "lagipula saya tidak apa-apa"

"B-begitu ya" Suster yang berjalan bersama Lucy tersenyum. "Kasihan sekali teman Anda"

"Iya, dokter Porlyusica tadi menjelaskan beberapa akibat kecelakannya" Lucy menatap Suster di depannya lekat.

"Kasihan dokter Igneel" desah si Suster. Lucy mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dokter Igneel?"

"Ah, itu, ayah teman Anda adalah dokter di sini. Beliau tadi juga ikut membantu dokter Porlyusica"

Lucy mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita sampai, Nona Heartfilia" ucap si Suster. Lucy mengintip ke kaca di bagian tengah pintu. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjas putih duduk di sebelah ranjang. Di sisi ranjang satunya lagi duduklah seorang wanita—yang menurut Lucy adalah ibu Natsu.

"Saya harus pulang sekarang, Suster, di sana sudah ada kedua orangtuanya, saya permisi" Lucy membalikkan badan dan pergi. Ia tidak enak jika harus mengganggu keluarga Natsu yang tengah berduka di sana. Ia dipinjami piyama rumah sakit untuk mengganti bajunya yang berdarah, akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika berkeliaran dengan baju seperti itu kan. Lucy keluar dari rumah sakit, disapa seorang satpam dan bertanya kenapa pasien keluar malam-malam. Lucy tertawa dan menjelaskan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini sesingkat mungkin. Si Satpam membantunya mencari taksi.

Gadis pirang itu tinggal di sebuah flat yang cukup bagus. Sangat luas untuk ditinggalinya seorang diri. Lucy memasukkan seragam kotornya ke dalam bak berisi air dan detergen, ia akan merendamnya dulu lalu mengkuceknya nanti. Direbahkannya badan ke atas kasur. Lelah.

"Barusan tanganku penuh darah Natsu" gumam Lucy ngeri. Ia melihat sendiri kecelakaan mengerikan itu, tepat di hadapannya, mungkin jika itu orang lain, Lucy akan bisa dengan mudah melupakannya, tapi, kalau itu Natsu? Teman baiknya sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar, bagaimana bisa lupa?

.

Keesokan harinya, Lucy bangun sangat pagi, seperti biasanya. Ia mulai menghangatkan air untuk mandi, memanggang dua potong roti tawar, menyiapkan selai di meja makan, membuat segelas susu hangat, sarapan yang seperti biasanya.

Usai dengan aktivitas paginya, Lucy menutup pintu flat dan berangkat ke sekolah. Kadang ia akan berpapasan dengan Natsu, tapi hari ini, tentu tidak.

Lucy melangkah gontai menuju stasiun. _Kasihan sekali Natsu_ , batinnya pilu. Suara sapaan teman-teman sekolahnya silih berganti menyambutnya, Lucy berusaha sebaik-baiknya menutupi rasa sedih dan khawatirnya.

" _Ah, tunggu, kenapa aku sesedih ini,"_ Lucy merengut.

.

"Kita dapat kabar duka anak-anak, Dragneel tidak masuk. Ia kemarin menjadi korban kecelakaan. Sekarang ia kritis, mari kita doakan agar ia lekas sembuh" Miss Evergreen memandu siswa di kelas Lucy untuk menundukkan kepala sejenak. Lucy menghela nafas dan berdoa, sedikit-sedikit pemandangan mengerikan kemarin melintas di kepalanya. Sontak ia berteriak.

"Kya!"

Teriakannya disambut berpasang-pasang mata yang terpicing menatapnya.

"Ada apa Heartfilia? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak," Lucy gemetar terduduk di bangkunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Miss Evergreen berjalan mendekat. "aku tahu Dragneel adalah teman baik kalian semua, ah, tunggu, kamu pucat sekali Heartfilia, kamu sakit?"

Lucy menggeleng. "Maafkan aku,"

Teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya sendu. Mereka tahu Lucy dan Natsu berteman baik, meskipun tidak saling bicara di sekolah. Mereka hanya berbicara ketika sudah di luar sekolah. Awalnya teman sekelasnya tidak mengerti kenapa Lucy melakukan ini, tapi kemudian ia menjelaskan hal tersebut pelan-pelan, dan tentu saja hal ini hanya diketahui oleh teman sekelasnya.

 _"_ _Karena dia populer di sekolah?" Gray menyimpulkan, ketika Lucy bercerita suatu hari._

 _"_ _Kau takut jadi bahan bully-an mereka yang suka dengannya?" Erza melanjutkan. Disusul anggukan Lucy. "Lalu apa kata Natsu?"_

 _"_ _Ia tidak suka"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu cobalah berbicara dengannya di sekolah. Ia tidak suka kan kalau kau diamkan?" tanya Juvia._

 _"_ _Tidak bisa"_

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau memang kau baik-baik saja dengan itu, tapi kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau mau berbicara dengannya" Gray mengangkat bahu._

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya anak-anak" Miss Evergreen membuka bukunya.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang, Lucy membuka bekalnya, ia makan dengan Erza dan Juvia.

"Lucy, mau menjenguknya, nanti? Sepulang sekolah?" Juvia menawarkan, kemudian menyuap sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

"Tidak usah"

"Lho, kenapa, kan sudah _di-lu-ar_ sekolah?" tukas Juvia.

"Aku, uh, bagaimana kalau ada orangtuanya? Aku tidak enak"

"Kan kamu tidak menjenguknya sendiri Lucy… _huft_ " Juvia merengek manja. "Aku, Erza, Gray, dan teman-teman lain juga akan ikut, tahu. Ayolah, bukankah ia senang jika kamu datang? _Hora_ , kau kan teman baiknya?"

"Lucy, hari ini kau jadi sangat pendiam. Padahal biasanya, siapa yang membuat kelas kita ramai dan berantakan kalau bukan kau" Erza menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Lucy komat-kamit, berusaha tersenyum, menyenangkan Erza dan Juvia. "baiklah"

"Nah gitu dong, aku akan memberitahu teman yang lain"

.

"Permisi" Erza mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu di rumah sakit. Seorang wanita membukakan pintunya, _ah ibunya Natsu_. Lucy membatin.

"Oh, teman Natsu, silahkan masuk anak-anak. Ada sofa di sana"

"Terima kasih Bibi" Gray membungkukkan badan. Ia mendekat ke ranjang Natsu dan menatapnya dengan penuh iba. "Kau tampak lemah kalau begini, sobat"

Natsu meringis. Melemparkan senyum sebalnya kepada Gray, menyodorkan kepalan tangannya yang kemudian disambut kepalan tangan Gray untuk tos.

"Natsu tidak sadarkan diri semalaman, ia baru bangun dua jam lalu, benar-benar membuatku takut" keluh ibunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang menabraknya Bibi?"

"Pengemudi truk _sialan_ itu sedang mabuk, ah, dasar. Ia datang dengan polisi tadi pagi, meminta maaf. Yah, dia juga sudah menjalani proses hukuman. Selain Natsu, ada tiga orang lagi yang terluka, tapi beruntung mereka tidak separah Natsu."

"Ah begitu ya" Erza menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa Natsu akan lama di rumah sakit, Bi?"

"Mungkin satu bulan, kepala dan lambungnya sangat mengkhawatirkan" ibunya Natsu tampak gusar. "mohon doanya ya anak-anak. Ah iya, aku belum berkenalan dengan kalian semua, aku hanya hafal Gray karena dia sering main ke rumah"

"Saya Erza Scarlet, teman sekelas Natsu"

"Saya Juvia Lockser, teman sekelas juga"

"Saya Jellal Fernandez"

"Saya Sting Eucliffe, satu kelas dengan Natsu, dan kami sama-sama di klub futsal"

"Lalu?" ibunya Natsu melirik Lucy yang berdiri mematung memandangi jendela. Jika bukan karena disenggol Sting, Lucy tak kan berpaling. Lucy kaget, bertanya-tanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ibu Natsu mengangguk.

"S-saya, Heartfilia, Lu-Lucy Heartfilia"

" _Ara_ , ternyata kamu putrinya Jude Heartfilia ya" ibu Natsu tersenyum ramah.

"Lucy?" Natsu memanggil dengan suara lemah. Lucy mengangguk beberapa kali. "kenapa bersembunyi dibalik teman-teman seperti itu?"

Erza tersenyum puas, tapi ia sedikit ingin menangis. Sungguh, tidak tega jika melihat Lucy yang berkorban begitu banyak hanya untuk berteman dengan Natsu. Natsu sendiri pun juga sedih jika Lucy harus membuat jarak seperti itu.

"Permisi" seorang suster masuk dan membawakan Natsu sebotol infus baru. "Ah, ada Nona Heartfilia rupanya"

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat suster yang memanggil namanya. Suster yang mengantarnya ke kamar Natsu kemarin malam.

"H-halo" sapa Lucy.

"Kamu menjenguknya dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya suster itu ramah. "kamu takut kalau sendirian?"

Semua yang hadir di sana mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lucy? Kamu semalam sudah ke sini? Tepat setelah Natsu dibawa ke sini?"

"Aah, itu," Lucy berusaha berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Natsu terkejut. "lalu, pulang begitu saja?"

"Nona Heartfilia ada di tempat kejadian saat itu, ia juga yang menelfon rumah sakit" suster itu menjelaskan. "kami membawanya kemari karena ia tampak syok, syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa"

"Y-yang benar saja? Oi? Lucy, kenapa tidak cerita?" Juvia buru-buru menyahut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Lucy yang satu ini.

"Terima kasih banyak" ibu Natsu mendekati Lucy dan menjabat tangannya erat. Air matanya menitik dari sudut mata. Lucy mengalihkan pandangan. Ia terbiasa jauh dari Natsu ketika Natsu sedang bersama orang-orang terdekatnya—temannya, keluarganya, jadi rasanya aneh ketika ia berada pada posisi seperti sekarang.

"Yang penting, sekarang semua baik-baik saja, setidaknya" Gray yang bisa membaca suasana buru-buru menyela. Ia tahu apa yang Lucy pikirkan dan rasakan. Gray juga sudah berteman dengan Lucy dan Natsu sejak SD, apa sih yang tidak dia ketahui tentang kedua temannya ini?

.

"Kau tahu, Juvia, aku bersyukur dia tidak amnesia dan melupakan kita semua" Lucy buka mulut. Ia dan kelima temannya baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Kau mau bilang, dia tidak amnesia dan melupakan- _ku_ , kan?" celetuk Gray.

"Oi Gray jangan bicarakan hal sensitif seperti itu" Jellal menambahi. "kau belum pernah merasakan tinjuan maut Lu—" belum sempat Jellal selesai bicara Lucy sudah menimpuk kepala Gray dengan kaleng jus kosong.

"Kau jahat" Lucy menggembungkan pipi.

"Tenang Lucy, tenang, aku hanya bercanda" Gray meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, kondisinya saja seperti itu, jadi maaf yah Lucy, aku tidak bisa menenangkanmu lebih jauh dari ini" Erza menengahi. "aku tidak mau berbohong dengan menganggap luka-luka Natsu bukan luka serius"

Lucy terdiam. Erza benar. Ia malah tidak suka jika teman-temannya menenangkannya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dari kondisi Natsu, ia sendiri pun menyadarinya, karena ia ada di rumah sakit kala itu.

"Ayo ke rumahku, hari ini ibuku masak besar" Sting berkata sambil melihat layar HP nya. "baru saja mengirimkan pesan"

"Aku tidak bisa" tukas Gray cepat.

"Aneh padahal biasanya kamu bersemangat untuk makan-makan di tempat Sting" Juvia melirik Gray terheran-heran.

"Tidak bisa menolak, maksudnya. Lagipula meskipun sering makan di tempat Sting, aku tidak pernah bosan" Jellal dan Gray berujar bersamaan, disusul gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Kalian mudah sekali ditebak" sergah Lucy.

"Baiklah," Sting mengangguk puas. "hari ini ibuku mendapat banyak pesanan, ternyata tamu undangan yang tidak hadir cukup banyak, dan entah mengapa daripada mengemasnya untuk mereka sendiri, si Penyelenggara malah mengirimnya balik ke rumah, padahal dia sudah membayar untuk itu lho" Sting mengerutkan dahi. Ibunya Sting adalah seorang pengusaha catering dan restoran yang sukses, sudah menjadi langganan pejabat kota.

"Itu tandanya rejeki buat kita, _bro_ , seperti biasanya" Gray terkikik.

"Dasar Tukang Makan" cibir Jellal. "yah meskipun aku juga sih, seperti biasanya"

.

"Kita sampai" Sting membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Permisi" Lucy dan teman-temannya masuk dan membungkukkan badan ketika melihat ibu Sting yang sedang merapikan meja makan. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali ketika Sting pulang sekolah dan ibunya sudah di rumah, karena biasanya si Nyonya Eucliffe masih sibuk di restoran.

"Oh, halo" ibunya Sting, Felicia Eucliffe menyambut.

"Selamat sore Nyonya Felicia" sapa Erza ramah, begitu juga dengan pentolan-pentolan anak di belakangnya.

"Silahkan, silahkan, aku senang sekali ketika Sting menjawab pesanku bahwa teman-temannya bisa datang ke rumah"

"Ah ya kebetulan kami habis menjenguk teman di rumah sakit"

"Oh, Natsu ya, tadi Sting juga mengabariku kalau dia mau menjenguk temannya sepulang sekolah"

Lucy menggumam dalam hati, dasar Sting anak mami sekali. Sedikit-sedikit memberitahu ibunya. Tapi ia pikir, lucu juga, berarti Sting adalah anak yang baik dan sepertinya ia juga sangat dekat dengan ibunya.

"Silahkan dinikmati, anak-anak"

Ruang makan Sting hening sejenak, sampai tiba-tiba HP Lucy berdering.

" _Ha-Halo_?" suara di seberang terdengar.

"Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Lucy takut-takut.

" _Ah, Nona Heartfilia? Aku, aku suster kamar anak dokter Igneel, kau ingat aku_?"

"Uh, ya, ada apa?"

" _Natsu Dragneel mencari Anda, ini penting_ "

"Ada apa?"

" _Cepatlah kembali ke sini, kami mohon_ "

"B-ba-baik" Lucy memasukkan HP ke dalam saku bajunya, buru-buru berpamitan pada ibunya Sting dan keluar dari rumah sambil berlari kesetanan.

 _Kumohon, semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

.

 _Brakh_

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Lucy masuk ke dalam ruangan Natsu. Hanya ada Natsu dan suster yang barusan menelfonnya.

"A-a-ada apa?" Lucy memandangi Natsu dan suster itu bergantian.

" _April Mop_!" seru Natsu.

"Apa-apaan ini"

"Maafkan kami Nona Heartfilia, tapi Tuan Natsu meminta saya melakukan ini"

"Hah?" mulut Lucy ternganga, _apa maksudnya?_

"Nah, saya akan kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa" suster itu keluar dari kamar Natsu.

"Oi, Lucy, kau benar-benar mengacuhkanku dasar sialan"

"Oh" Lucy ber 'oh' pendek, padahal jelas-jelas Natsu mengata-ngatainya sialan dan dia diam saja, padahal sebelumnya, mereka bisa bertengkar sengit gara-gara salah satu dari mereka memulai dengan mengumpat.

"Oi, oi, jangan diam saja, _aho_ "

"Ooh"

"Kau cuma menambah panjang oh mu Luce!"

"Hmmm"

"Dan sekarang kau hanya berkata hmmm, bagaimana aku bisa menerjemahkan omonganmu, _aho_ "

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Natsu" Lucy membuka mulutnya, sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin merespon celotehan Natsu barusan, ia ingin memukul Natsu seperti biasanya, ia ingin beradu mulut dengan Natsu seperti hari-hari biasanya, tapi sekarang, hatinya sedang tidak nyaman, ia tidak berada dalam mood yang baik untuk bertengkar. Ah, apa baiknya bertengkar.

"Eh, Luce?" Natsu tercekat. _Apa Luce terluka dengan omonganku barusan? Tapi biasanya kami juga seperti ini. Apa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja?_

"Apa?"

"Eh, oh, tidak, itu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Ah begitu ya"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku kan" Lucy menopang dagu.

"Ohoho, aku sudah baik-baik saja, cukup istirahat, cukup makan, minum obat, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk selamanya"

"Kau sedang sial, ya, hari itu" Lucy berujar, lalu diam lagi, membuat Natsu kikuk dan komat-kamit tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin, hahaha" Natsu tertawa, ia ingin secepat mungkin mencairkan suasana, dari tadi rasanya ia tegang, Lucy benar-benar berbeda kali ini, ia juga belum pernah melihat Lucy yang sedingin ini. "ah ya, kau tahu Luce, aku membaca puisimu, ya, kau tahu, keren sekali"

Lucy memalingkan muka dari tembok, menatap Natsu yang tampak kebingungan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Oh itu, lalu?"

"Aaah, itu, kau tahu, bagus sekali! Bagus! Aku juga membaca kolom komentar pembaca. Mereka suka dengan puisimu, dan bukankah kau sudah berulang kali dimuat di majalah FT? Pasti kau sudah punya penggemar tetap, ya kan?"

"Aku sudah pernah cerita itu padamu kan? Tidak usah memberitahuku" Lucy menjawab. _Oh tidak, yang satu ini terlalu dingin, ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku hari ini, aku ingin ceria dan menjitak kepalanya seperti biasanya._

HP Lucy berdering lagi, kali ini Erza yang menelfonnya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja Lucy_?"

"Tentu saja Erza"

" _Ada dimana kau sekarang_?"

"Ah itu, sedang ke supermarket membeli persediaan bahan makanan"

" _Kenapa buru-buru_?"

"A-ada diskon hari ini, kau tahu?"

 _"_ _Sasuga Lucy_ …" batin Erza. " _well, baiklah, Gray mungkin akan mengantar bagianmu nanti, ibu Sting tidak akan rela kalau kami pulang tanpa buah tangan kan_?"

"K-kau benar, dan, oh ya, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sting dan ibunya ya, terima kasih Erza"

Lucy menutup telfon, melihat Natsu ternganga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Kau berbohong pada seseorang kalau kau ada di sini?"

"Itu Erza"

"Dan tentang Sting serta ibunya?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Natsu?"

"Kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku saja?" sergah Natsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?" Lucy melirik tajam.

"Bukan, bukan itu…"

"Sehabis dari sini, kami langsung ke rumah Sting untuk makan bersama, ibunya dapat banyak pesanan hari ini"

"Oh, seperti biasanya, makan bersama" Natsu angguk-angguk. Sebenarnya Sting mengajak makan teman-temannya hari ini bukanlah kali pertama atau kedua, Natsu pun juga sering ke sana. Hanya saja, Natsu tidak suka, kalau di sekolah, ketika Lucy menjaga jarak darinya, Lucy lebih akrab dengan Sting—meskipun ada Juvia dan lainnya _sih_. "Luce, sampai kapan kau mau menghindar terus?"

"Aku sudah pernah tidak menghindar, Natsu, dan aku malah dilabrak kakak kelas dan beberapa teman se-angkatan berhari-hari, kau saja yang enak karena tidak diapa-apakan, bagaimana denganku? Kita sudah pernah bicarakan ini Natsu, jadi, bukankah seperti ini baik-baik saja? Kita bisa berteman ketika sudah di luar sekolah"

"Luce…"

"Natsu, adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan hari ini? Kenapa kau buru-buru menelfonku dan memberikan kejutan April Mop yang—padahal ini bukan bulan April"

"Yah, maaf aku sedikit merepotkanmu Luce" raut muka Natsu berubah serius, menyesuaikan keadaan _sih,_ sebenarnya.

" _Sedikit_?" Lucy bergumam pelan. "hari sudah sore, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau juga harus istirahat Natsu, cepatlah sehat, _bye_ " Lucy berdiri, lalu keluar. Ia duduk di sana tidak lama, hatinya nyeri ketika melihat Natsu begitu lemah, ia ingin segera pulang dan mengadu kepada kasurnya, kepada buku harian, kepada bunga-bunga yang ia tanam di jendela kamarnya.

* * *

Yo! Thank you for reading everyone! Supportive advice is needed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Clara Azutaka** : Halo Clara-san! Makasih reviewnya! Btw, akhiran -desu kamu mengingatkan saya dengan Dekomori Sanae hihi ^^/ Well, tentang judulnya, sudah bisa ditebak sih wkwk, diikuti aja ceritanya kalau memang berkenan!

 **Aoi Shiki** : Terima kasih banyak Aoi-san! Lucy khawatir? Siap, siap, akan coba saya aduk lagi wkwk. Mohon maaf ya updatenya telat, sebenernya ini udah jadi, tapi nunggu waktu longgar.

 **92** : Ini next chapter nya, makasih sudah baca :))

 **mihawk607** : Sip, ini lanjutannya

 **Choki-003** : Makasih Choki-san untuk review dan sarannya, ini chapter berikutnya, semoga suka :)

* * *

 _'_ _Peduli amat dengan joke gagal tentang April Mop nya barusan, aku tidak suka hari ini!'_ Lucy mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia begitu lelah, tidak biasanya saja suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. ' _Konyol sekali, padahal biasanya aku bisa bercanda banyak dengan Natsu, uh, dia menderita seperti itu dan aku malah pergi begitu saja?_ '

Lucy terhenyak di depan pintu utama gedung flat ketika Gray datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Kau sudah kembali dari belanja, Lucy?" tanya Gray curiga.

"Ooh ya tentu" Lucy mengangguk.

"Nih bagianmu" Gray memberikan sebuah tas kain berwarna hitam. "Kau pasti malas masak kan, kalau sudah menjelang malam begini"

"Haha, ya…" Lucy berusaha tertawa, tapi tidak berhasil, mengundang bertambahnya kecurigaan Gray.

"Lucy kau berbohong pada kami kan" Gray menatapnya tajam.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" Lucy gelagapan sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hah, kau ini menyusahkan saja. Kau tidak ke supermarket, kau ke tempatnya Natsu, lalu kau pulang dengan muka tertekuk seperti itu, apa yang terjadi, ha?"

"Ayo cari tempat duduk yang baik" Lucy membimbing Gray masuk ke dalam gedung flat dan duduk di lobi. Ada tiga set sofa ditata di sana. Dua diantaranya sudah penuh oleh penghuni flat yang sedang minum-minum. Lucy menarik lengan kanan seragam Gray menuju sofa yang masih kosong. Ia membuka kotak bekal dari ibu Sting dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Natsu membuat jokes super gagal yang tidak bermutu, ia menyuruh suster kamarnya menelfonku dengan konteks gawat darurat, lalu ketika aku tiba, dia berteriak 'april mop!' seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, _hoi_ ini masih Februari! Sungguh aku tidak mengerti"

"Lalu kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Kami berdebat sedikit tentang menghindar atau tidak, masalah lama Gray"

"Yah, kau sedang membicarakan Natsu sih, dia memang kadang egois" Gray berkata. "Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir kalau dia sangat ingin berteman denganmu secara normal?"

"Pernah" Lucy mengangguk setelah menelan kunyahannya. "Tapi lihatlah _cewek-cewek_ hiperaktif di sekitarnya"

"Natsu kan terganggu dengan mereka, tapi dia kan senang ketika bersamamu"

"Tapi dia bisa apa? Tetap diam saja kan? Menyebalkan!" Lucy menancapkan sumpitnya pada sepotong telur dadar. "Kita bertiga—aku, kau, dan Natsu—hanya teman masa kecil, Gray, tidak lebih"

"Oi, menancapkan sumpit pada makanan itu bukan tindakan yang baik Lucy" Gray geleng-geleng. "Tidak bisakah kau makan seperti anak gadis lainnya?"

"Ti-dak" Lucy menoleh pada Gray dan berkata galak.

Selesai dengan makanannya, Lucy terdiam sebentar, matanya menerawang.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat cemas, aku takut luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak segera sembuh, aku takut ia kesulitan berjalan atau berfikir setelah ini, aku melihat kecelakaan itu secara langsung dan aku melihatnya jatuh, bukankah itu mengerikan? Ah, kau tidak usah membayangkannya Gray"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Lucy, tapi tolong pikirkan keputusanmu baik-baik, apa kau yakin tidak perlu merubah pandangan orang? Apa kau yakin untuk terus seperti ini dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" Gray bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. "jangan lupa kau kembalikan tempat makan punya Sting, nanti kau kelupaan gara-gara _kebanyakan_ galau" ujar Gray, disusul kepalan tangan dari Lucy.

Jam di lobi menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, sudah cukup gelap untuk ukuran Lucy. Ia bukan tipikal remaja SMA yang suka keluyuran lantaran ia rasa sudah dibuat sibuk dengan laptop dan buku-buku pelajarannya. Jika ditanya, apakah ia punya pacar, jawabannya sederhana, punya. Jika pertanyaan dilanjutkan siapa, orang-orang akan menyesal karena sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya, jawabannya, laptop.

Sepeninggal Gray, Lucy berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, meski hanya di lantai dua ia memilih menggunakan lift, hari sudah malam Bung, orang selepas pulang kerja dan bersekolah, siapa yang mau _capek-capek_ menaiki tangga? Begitu yang ia pikirkan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menyalakan lampu kamar setelah menutup pintunya, menerjang kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Ia bisa merasakan betapa keringat membuat badannya lengket.

Usai mandi, ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran hari ini dan menggantinya dengan jadwal esok hari, tidak banyak yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur. Setelah memastikan semua persiapan untuk besok usai dan mematikan lampu, Lucy merangsek ke tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

Bulan masih mengitari malam, sejalan dengan lalu lintas kendaraan di jalanan di bawah sana, ini jam malam, tapi tidak peduli untuk urusan bisnis atau sekedar ke klub malam, jalanan tetap dilewati orang-orang kan?

Penjaga gedung flat tempat Lucy tinggal sudah mematikan lampu koridor dari tadi, ia bergegas pulang setelah penjaga shift berikutnya tiba.

Namun, tatkala para penjaga sedang bercengkrama sedikit untuk sekedar saling sapa, penjagaan mereka tengah lengah, membiarkan seseorang masuk.

Lucy dikejutkan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya, jujur ia tak bisa tidur dari tadi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, meski mata sudah ia paksakan untuk terpejam. Tak berkutik di tempat tidur, Lucy malah mendengar suara derap kaki terdengar di antara angin malam yang menelisik celah jendelanya. Ia sangat cemas, siapa orang yang sedang mengendap-endap di luar sana?

Lucy memberanikan diri bangkit dari kasur empuknya. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar, mengikat rambut panjangnya, nafasnya tidak beraturan, berusaha sebisa mungkin membuka pintu tanpa suara. Derap langkah itu menjauh, tapi tetap saja Lucy belum bisa mengendurkan awasnya, alangkah terkejutnya ketika kakinya merasa menginjak sesuatu.

' _Kertas_?' batin Lucy. Memungut kertas di bawah kakinya, buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Ia membuka lipatan kertas yang baru ambilnya, alangkah terkejutnya Lucy membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

' _Kau mau bekerja sama denganku? Aku akan membantumu melakukan apapun, termasuk menyingkirkan mereka yang iri akan pertemananmu dengan anak dokter Igneel Dragneel_ '

"Apa ini perbuatan Gray?" Lucy bergumam. "Sialan, ini kan sudah malam, dasar orang gila, aku akan menghajarnya besok" Lucy memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan berangkat tidur, _bisa tidak bisa harus dipaksa untuk tidur_!

* * *

"Selamat pagi Nona Heartfilia" sapa penjaga flat. Lucy menoleh dan melambaikan tangan.

"Pagi Pak, semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Kau juga Nona!" si Bapak membalas lambaian tangan Lucy.

Gadis pirang itu kini tengah memainkan jemarinya di atas handphone, tersenyum-senyum membaca cerita di sebuah web, hari ini sedang update chapter terbarunya, hal seperti ini, jelas sekali kalau Lucy suka, tinggal klik download, dan cerita itu bisa dibaca di mana saja.

"Yo!" Gray mendorong pundaknya, cukup kasar untuk ukuran menyapa anak perempuan. Lucy memegangi pundaknya.

"Tuan Fullbuster kuharap kau tahu sopan santun" Lucy menendang kaki Gray, disusul jeritan kecil teman masa kecilnya itu.

" _Teme_ , kau sendiri seperti orang sinting, tersenyum-senyum melihat layar HP, apa kau kelamaan sendiri sampai bertingkah begitu?" Gray mencebikkan bibir mengejek Lucy.

"Kau, pagi-pagi sudah mengumpat _teme_ , _teme_ , siapa yang kau sebut sinting?"

"Kau!" Gray menunjuk muka Lucy.

"Ah, sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, kau ngajak berantem ya?!" Lucy mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasnya. "Apa maksudmu malam-malam menaruh kertas di depan pintu kamar flatku sambil mengendap-endap seperti maling?"

"Hah?" Gray menyambut sodoran kertas dari Lucy. Mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku kemarin langsung pulang lho setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu itu, mengerikan setelah melihat monster memakan makan malamnya"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ada kertas ini di depan pintu? Siapa lagi orang kurang kerjaan yang akan melakukannya selain dirimu, Tuan Fullbuster! Dan aku bukan monster!" Lucy memberondong Gray dengan ucapannya.

"Kau mau bekerja sama denganku? Aku akan membantumu melakukan apapun, termasuk menyingkirkan mereka yang iri akan pertemananmu dengan anak dokter Igneel Dragneel" Gray membaca tulisan di kertas itu. "Lucy, apa kau kehilangan kesadaranmu? Surat yang seperti ini bisa berarti buruk, _aho_ Lucy, apalagi diberikan di malam hari, menurutku lebih dari sekedar ulah iseng" Gray menatap serius. "Tapi biarpun bahaya… Kenapa tidak kau coba saja, mengakhiri _friendzone_ anehmu dengan Natsu"

"Bukankah isinya sangat konyol? Apa dia bilang? Iri akan pertemananku dengan si Bodoh Natsu? Tidak terima kasih untuk bekerja sama, _fuh,_ dan ya, kami ini bukan _friendzone_ , tahu!"

"Tunggu" Gray mendadak serius, ia membaca kembali surat di tangannya. "Lucy, tidakkah aneh baginya untuk berkata 'anak dokter Igneel Dragneel', jika aku jadi si Penulis Surat, aku akan langsung menyebut Natsu, tapi orang ini tidak. Bisa jadi, ia akan melakukan sesuatu kepada ayah Natsu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Lucy belum juga _ngeh_.

"Mungkin orang ini berniat melakukan sesuatu kepada ayahnya Natsu, tapi kenapa mengajakmu bekerja sama?"

"Entahlah" Lucy mengangkat bahu. "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, Gray" Lucy menggeser pintu kelas, mengucapkan selamat pagi lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia sudah merasa baikan setelah kejadian kecelakaan Natsu, terima kasih untuk Gray yang sudah mengembalikan keceriaannya dengan membuat Lucy mengomel di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Gray memutar bola matanya, ' _sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan menimpa Natsu, atau ayahnya, atau Lucy'_

* * *

 **P/S** : Ampun dah! Ujian praktek baru selesai. Ini file sebenarnya sudah rada baheula, belum segera dipost karena masih galau lantaran banyak ujian.  
Silahkan sampaikan saran dan kritik untuk saya.

Kembali dengan tumpukan buku soal.

Bye bye!

With a wholehearted smile

Furuchisa


End file.
